


3 Sätze Ficathon 2015

by Klara_Blum



Category: Cain - Fandom, Tatort, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Blum/pseuds/Klara_Blum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Nächste Runde. Zählen wird immer noch überbewertet.</p>
<p>1. The Musketeers, Athos/d'Artagnan, Wein<br/>2. The Musketeers, Constance/Dr Lemay, Wissenschaft<br/>3. The Musketeers, Richelieu/Treville, Teufel<br/>4. Tatort: Erfurt: Kopfsteinpflaster<br/>5. Caïn: Caïn/Moretti, Songprompt: Greg Laswell - Comes and Goes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Musketeers, Athos/d'Artagnan, Wein

"Und jetzt?", fragte d'Artagnan vorsichtig nachdem Athos sein viertes Glas Wein ausgetrunken hatte.

"Gehe ich nach Hause."

"Möchtest du dabei allein sein?"

"Ganz sicher nicht."


	2. The Musketeers, Constance/Dr Lemay, Wissenschaft

"Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Ihr mich nicht nur zu Euch eingeladen habt um mich zu den Heilmitteln der einfachen Leute zu befragen." 

Der Doktor wurde rot und begann zu stottern, "Nein...also ich würde doch nie, schließlich seid Ihr..."

Constance lächelte, "Seid Ihr da sicher? Ich bin nämlich nicht nur für eine wissenschaftliche Diskussion hierhergekommen."


	3. The Musketeers, Richelieu/Treville, Teufel

"Wenn all das stimmt was was ich in der Kirche über Gott und den Teufel gelernt habe bist du jetzt sicher nicht im Himmel."

Treville seufzte als er das Grabmal betrachtete und setzte an die _Chapelle de la Sorbonne_ wieder zu verlassen aber dann drehte er sich noch ein letzes mal um.

"Aber das wünsche ich dir trotz allem nicht."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richellieu ist Chapelle de la Sorbonne beigesetzt worden. Und ja ich habe für einen 3 Sätze Fic diese extrem intensive Recherche betrieben.


	4. Tatort: Erfurt: Kopfsteinpflaster

"Hast du dir wirklich deinen Fuß auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster so heftig vertreten?"

"Natürlich. Wieso fragst du?"

"Ich frage mich nur ob das der einzige Grund ist warum du dich so fest an mich klammerst oder ob da noch was anderes ist."

Henry grinste, "Es ist durchaus möglich, dass ich es auch ein bisschen genieße dir so nahe zu sein."

"Ein bisschen?"

"Gut, wenn ich ehrlich bin tut der Knöchel schon überhaupt nicht mehr weh."


	5. Caïn: Caïn/Moretti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt war [dieses Lied](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEFxfVyz4Uc&list=PL88B9BD309B1A1010) (Greg Laswell - Comes and Goes)

"Es hat übrigens gestimmt," auch wenn es keinen Zweifel gibt worüber er spricht fügt er noch eine nähere Erklärung an, "Was ich ihm über meinen Vater erzählt habe."

Moretti möchte _Das tut mir leid_ sagen aber er kennt Fred lange genug um zu wissen, dass er alles was auch nur im entferntesten Sinne als Mitleid ausgelegt werden könnte schon immer verabscheut hat (auch das was gar kein Mitleid ist sondern Freunde die sich um ihn Sorgen aber Fred hat noch nie das eine vom anderen unterscheiden können).   
_Warum hast du das mir damals nicht gesagt?_ liegt ihm auch auf der Zunge aber er ist sich nicht sicher ob er mit einer ehrlichen Antwort auf diese Frage heute (oder überhaupt irgendwann) zurechtkommt und Fred hat einen 7. Sinn wenn es darum geht Leuten ehrliche Antworten zu geben wenn sie die überhaupt nicht hören wollen und sie so wegzustoßen.

Damit bleibt nur eines: er sagt gar nichts, holt Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, setzt sich neben Fred (der zur Abwechslung mal nicht das ganze Sofa in Beschlag genommen hat) und wartet ab ob es heute ein ganz normaler Abend wird oder ob Fred nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage mal wieder jemanden braucht, der ihn auffängt.


End file.
